


Waiting for You

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: When Rom works late, Shuu always takes steps to make sure everything is ready for him in a certain way...





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Rituals' square on my [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card - massive as always to the lovely LdyBastet!

Whenever Rom worked late, something seemed to be happening with increasing frequency as of late, Shuu always took a certain series of steps to make sure their tiny apartment was ready for his arrival.

To begin with, he’d make sure all the furniture was safely pushed to one side and the futon spread out nice and ready, along with any supplies they might need. Shuu considered this the most important step – one time, Rom had been so needy and impatient he’d fucked Shuu backwards over the little table they usually ate at. Which had been an admittedly enjoyable experience, but for the sake of Shuu’s back, one they probably shouldn’t repeat too often.

Next, some decoration. Nothing too fancy, just a few candles scattered around to give a soft, romantic glow. Always high up and out of the way, too, just in case of accidents. If he was feeling especially romantic or it was a special occasion, he might throw around a handful of rose petals or something similar. That was more for him than Rom, though. Rom was rarely in a condition once he finally arrived home to notice much of anything other than Shuu.

Finally, there’d be cooking. Something simple, that could be drunk from a bowl or eaten with their hands and required the minimum amount of crockery and clean up. No chopsticks. No sharp objects. Not after the time Rom was so tired he ended up face-first in a plate of omurice…

Once that was all done, all Shuu had to do was wait. Always the hardest part. Shuu wasn’t inclined to just sit around, and even though he tried to fill the time by writing snatches of music or lyrics, he inevitably ended up distracted, imagining just what Rom would do to him once he arrived home. Some days he would get a call that Rom was on his way back, others Rom would be so worn out he’d forget even that and Shuu would be almost asleep himself by the time he walked through the door. This time, he’d had a call, and was counting down the minutes until Rom was likely to arrive. Let’s see, there weren’t any delays on the line and he’d have been early enough to catch the express train, so unless he’d stopped somewhere on the way, he should be…

A key turned in the lock.

Shuu was on his feet immediately, trying not to seem too eager as he rushed to greet Rom. At least Rom seemed equally pleased to see him, immediately scooping Shuu up in a crushing hug. Shuu reached up and patted Rom’s shoulder as he swayed a little under his lover’s heavy weight.

“Rough day?”

Rom didn’t say anything, just hugged Shuu even tighter. 

“Are you hungry?”

That was one of the steps too. Shuu couldn’t think of a single occasion where Rom had wanted to eat first.

Rom nuzzled against Shuu’s neck and bit down on his collarbone sharply, enough to make Shuu gasp. “The only thing I want to eat right now is you.”

A shudder ran through Shuu’s entire body at the need in Rom’s voice. “Then why are you waiting?”

Without another word, Rom scooped Shuu up and carried him in to their tiny room. Shuu was more than capable of holding his own in a fight, but it never failed to impress him just how strong Rom was. He wrapped his legs tightly around Rom’s hips as he was carried over to the futon then unceremoniously thrown down on to it.

He’d offered before to just let Rom lie back while he did all the work, but Rom had always refused. It seemed like he needed this, a way to work off the tensions of a long day stuck at a desk without any hope of drumming or a workout at the end of it. Shuu had always wondered why Rom was so determined to make such a good impression there – the position of a mild-mannered desk jockey was in direct opposition with the wild man he became on stage. Maybe he was just feeling selfish because he wanted Rom to spend more time with him.

Rom was definitely feeling wild that night – Shuu’s clothes vanished so quickly he was a little worried they might have been torn, the only time they paused in pulling them off each other when Rom’s tie got caught on his nose. Then Rom was all over him, hands and mouth running over every inch of Shuu’s exposed skin. Shuu tried to touch Rom back where he could, nipping at his earlobe and digging his nails into Rom’s broad shoulders, but for the most part he was happy to let Rom use his body any way he wanted. The small room was filled with the sounds of their gasps and moans as their bodies tangled together.

Of course, he couldn’t let Rom have all the fun. With a small push to Rom’s shoulder to let him know to move back, Shuu pulled himself upright and grabbed the lube bottle sitting behind him. Another reason to have everything ready for Rom’s arrival – no scrabbling around trying to find the lube. Shuu poured a generous helping over his hand, feeling Rom’s heated gaze roaming over his body as he slicked up his fingers and brought them down between his legs. He never got tired of the little intake of breath from Rom as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself, the little hint of fang that appeared as he pressed deeper and harder. A second finger slipped in, and Shuu threw his head back and shivered at the rush of pleasure that ran through him as he brushed against his prostate, then he met Rom’s eyes to let him know he was ready for more.

“Want to help or are you just going to watch?”

Rom didn’t need asking twice. Shuu quickly found himself on his back again as Rom entered him, moaning at the slight burn as his hole stretched around the thick cock. It was always an overwhelming sensation that took Shuu’s breath away. His fingers tangled in Rom’s hair, letting him know to wait a moment to allow Shuu to adjust before pulling out and thrusting in again. Once he was ready, though, Rom didn’t let up, moving in and out of Shuu with such force that Shuu thought he might be about to get fucked through the floor. His legs wrapped themselves around Rom’s hips again, the only way he could hope to keep up with Rom’s pace, while one hand found its way between their bodies to stroke at his cock. He moved his hand as fast as he could manage, which wasn’t very given Rom’s weight on top of it, but the combination of sensations was enough to send him over the edge. Then all he could do was hang on, arms moving to cling to Rom’s neck, as Rom kept thrusting until he reached his own climax.

They pulled apart, exhausted. Rom grabbed his shirt from the floor and used it to wipe the mess off both of their bodies then flopped out on the floor next to Shuu. “Hey. I know I said I wasn’t hungry earlier…”

Shuu nodded and quickly filled two bowls with the soup he’d left simmering earlier, handing one to Rom who took it gratefully. “Here.”

“Thanks. You think of everything.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a complaint, but Rom still looked sheepish and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. We need the money.” Whatever reservations Shuu might have about how little he got to see Rom, it wasn’t the time. Why spoil an otherwise enjoyable night? “Hurry and eat up. You’ll need your strength for round two.”

The soup was gone in a matter of seconds - Shuu didn’t think he’d ever seen Rom eat something so quickly in his life. As he was pushed back down against the futon, he couldn’t help but think how it really did pay to have everything planned out…


End file.
